Numb
by Morgan Adams
Summary: When one is in trouble, another has to come and spoil everything by not telling the truth, which leads a two timing Jet to live her life without love.JetOzzy JetDunga R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Okay i'm uploading this story again because i read it again while adding a few things and i think that this might be the best story that i may have done with one new addition to it 'Jet' A 15 year old girl. No this has nothing to do with Skyver just a new character.

Those who have read the story beforehand will know what goes on but its wise to re-read it 1. To refresh your memory and 2. it's better, hopefully.

This is the first time in weeks that i have actually decided that now is the time to get some action into your lives and do some uploading, along with an unfinished manga that i'm starting. I hope that you like the story so with out further ado read on

* * *

Numb

This is a true story about a girl whose love for one of the Saint shields is soon broken for another in an instant heartbeat.

Jet, a 15-year-old girl, was enjoying her beybattle with the local kids in the park in Japan. " I have you now, go Raven" said Jet ordering her bitbeast. Her blade did a turn and rammed into the side of the other beyblade, which shot out of the stadium and crash landed beside her opponents feet. " Not too bad, you need a little more practice, try a heavier weight disk and a smaller attack ring" answered Jet. " Thanks, I will' smiled the boy and ran of towards the beyblade hobby shop. She turned to leave. " Aw Jet are you going?" " Please stay" " Teach me a few things". " Sorry I'm not an experienced beyblader like the Bladebreakers" explained Jet, as she waved to them then disappeared.

What the young teen hadn't notice was that she was being watched closely by a pair of green eyes, following her every move. Hiding behind a building close by was a boy, about her age, in a brown cloak, his face was hidden inside the hood and you could only see his green pupiless eyes. " That Jet is good all most to good with that bitbeast of her's. Time for some fun and see what she really is like" he said and with that disappeared into the shadows.

Jet was walking down an alleyway that lead to her home. " My lady, I feel an unwanted presence nearby, probably following us" spoke her bit beast. " What are you on about Raven?" she asked. Raven came out of the blade in a chibi-like form. " I don't know my lady I know that they is someone is out here watching your every move, I can feel it" answered Raven.

" That is strange, I think. Can you get a reading on whom it might be?" asked Jet. Raven shook his head. " Sorry my lady I can't I'm Sorry to have disappointed you" He bowed in shame. Jet stoked her beloved bit beast soflty. " It's okay Raven, we will soon find out who this perplex is"

She got to her door when a beyblade came out of no-where and chipped the door frame. Jet launched her beyblade and went after it. Both beyblades collided and flew back to their owners. Jet watched as the other beyblade fell into the hands of a young boy.

" My lady that's the one who I couldn't get the reading off" growled Raven. " Thank you Raven" she replied. Raven bowed and disappeared into her blade.

" Who are you and what are you doing trespassing on my property?" scowled Jet. The boy laughed and jumped down from the gate roof. " The name is Ozuma, and I want to have a little beybattle with you since I heard that your the best around here" he said.

" Why me? I'm not that good" asked Jet. Raven sniggered in his bit chip. " I've seen you beybattle that boy today in the park, and your pretty good. I'm guessing that you have a bit beast and I want to see how really good you are against a real blader like me!" explained Ozuma.

Jet smiled and pulled out a launcher and her beyblade again. " Okay I'm ready when ever you are, but I have to warn you cannot defeat my bit beast, " warned Jet. " I can feel a powerful bitbeast within his blade, who are you?" thought Raven.

They both launched their beyblades into the beystadium. The beyblades spun around colliding into each other. " You really think you can win?" laughed Jet. " Wait and see I have a few tricks up my sleeve so prepare yourself to be taught a valued lesson" replied Ozuma.

Ozuma's beyblade stopped, backtracked and rammed into Jet's blade. Her blade flew up in the air and landed back into the dish. " Give up?" smirked Ozuma. Jet laughed. " No chance I'm just getting started RAVEN!" Her beyblade started to glow and a shape of a raven came out of the bit chip. Ozuma stared at the Raven bit beast in its full form. " Wow I never seen a bit beast like this one before" gawped Ozuma.

Both beyblades circled around the dish. Raven flew down and attacked Ozuma's blade making it wobble. " I had enough of this child's play" growled Ozuma " Flash leopard attack!" Ozuma's beyblade lit up and out came his bit beast. " So that's who you are, no problem" smiled Raven.

Jet was laughing. " You think that you can beat me with a cute bitbeast? ATTACK!". Raven nodded then backtracked and rammed into Flash Leopard and sent it flying into the air. Ozuma's blade landed back in the dish but then slowed down and then it stopped spinning.

Ozuma picked up his blade and passed Jet a cold look. " You just got lucky, for an amateur for having such a weak bit beast, and a really cute amateur as well" replied Ozuma. " Whom are you calling an amateur? I'm just as good as any other blader!" scowled Jet blushing. " Yeah what ever you say, just you wait till next time I will beat you long and hard" said Ozuma and left.

The next day Jet was out trying to get information about Ozuma. After a long day she didn't have much luck until she got home. On the table near the door was a letter addressed to her. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter, it read _' To Jet, you had it lucky today now you will pay for insulting my bit beast and me. You will regret this. Come to the old warehouse at the harbour tomorrow at 8:00, come if you dare be defeated by me'._

Raven came out of the beyblade and sat on his master's table. " My lady do you think it's wise to have another battle with this perplex?" he asked. " Raven I'm only going to teach him a lesson again, and I don't want you to interfere with the battle this time, please" explained Jet. Raven dropped his head in disappointment to his master. " I understand my lady, I shall not interfere with your battle, but I shall watch" he said.

Jet put the letter down and smiled. " Don't worry Raven I still love you, you're a truly loyal friend to me" Raven smiled and hopped onto Jet's open arm. " Okay you're on, wait till I kick your arse again. No one can defeat my bit beast Raven"

* * *

This is going to end up being an Jet/Ozuma fic so brace yourselves because all that is going to change in later chapters, this is one ride you don't want to get off. Rape, sex, love and tragety mix them together and what do you get? Disaster!.

Jet's bitbeast is a giant Raven in full form and a miniture chibi virsion when he is out of her beyblade.

Please Review!!! and i'll be your best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the next chapter is up and i apologise for lack of description i lack it alot. This was a story i did last year like and i couldn't finish it but now i'm setting a challange to do it this time .

Thank you for the review and i hope you like this chapter...

* * *

The next day Jet left her home and headed towards the harbour. " This is so going to be fun, once I'm done with him he would wish he hadn't laid his eyes on me. I wonder if he likes me? He did say I was cute. Wait what am I thinking? I don't even know the guy let alone having a crush on he arse!" thought Jet.

" I am sorry to interrupt my lady but I think that Ozuma boy really likes likes you" replied Raven. Jet sighed and sat down on the edge of the pier. " I'm sorry my lady It was not my place to say that" " No It's okay I like to hear your opinions" she smiled.

The harbour was really quite that the only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing against the walls. Come around ten to eight Jet was still sat on the edge of the pier watching the sunset go down. A small warm breeze filled the air. Jet was enjoying it until a hand came out of no where and grabbed her. Can't see, can't breathe, Jet was dragged in to a zone of black total darkness.

The hands finally let her go and she found herself in an old run down warehouse. " Where am I?" asked Jet. " Your in our hide out" came a voice from behind. Jet turned around and saw Ozuma with three other people with him. " What was the point in that? The polite thing to do was say something while I was out there, instead of dragging me in here!" scowled Jet. " My lady he did that on purpose, I couldn't tell you that someone was there because you were already captured" explained Raven.

" Hey what can I say, and it wasn't me who 'dragged' you in' smiled Ozuma. She raised an eyebrow. " Then who did?" snapped Jet eyeing the other three. " I did," said a bulky looking guy; who came out from behind Ozuma. He was taller than the other three. " The name is Dunga" he replied.

The only girl in the group stepped out. " I'm Mariam," she said. The smallest member of the group stood next to the girl. " And I'm her brother Joseph".

Jet looked at them. " So why do you want a rematch Ozuma? What you said in the letter was so not worth writing," asked Jet. " And adjust question my lady" said Raven coming out of his bit again. Gasps came form the other three members. " I have my reasons" answered Ozuma coolly. " You lost to an amateur, who is a girl," said Joseph. " Not just an amateur, she is really good considering she has a bit beast, not as powerful as ours though, I just wanted to see how good she was" gloated Ozuma.

Jet's face went red in frustration. " Whom are you calling an amateur? I don't need a bit beast to win a beybattle!" scowled jet. " Oh yeah care to back it up? well lets go" laughed Ozuma and got out his beyblade and launcher, as so did Jet.

" Ready to lose?" asked Ozuma. " In your dreams arsehole" laughed Jet. They both launched their beyblades into the beystadium. The other three watched as Jet dodged Ozumas attack. " Ozuma do you really think that you can defeat me? You can't even come close," said Jet. Ozuma brought out his bit beast (Flash leopard). Ozuma looked at Jet and suddenly felt all tingly inside. Flash leopard disappeared into its bit chip.

" I have got to get a hold of myself that's the second time that's happened, I can't help it if she's worth fucking" thought Ozuma. His beyblade began to slow down. " What is he doing? He isn't giving me a fair fight, aw forget him" wondered Jet and she did one final attack that sent Ozuma's beyblade out of the dish.

" That was not fair Ozuma, why did you let me win again?" shouted Jet. " Pardon me my lady, but I maybe a bit beast but I know If someone is in love and the Ozuma boy, is indead in love with you" butted in Raven. Jet passed a cold look at Raven. " I want to hear it from his own lips Raven" she said coolly.

Ozuma stood there staring at Jet; he gave way and landed defeatedly on his knees. " What happened? You would not lose to an amateur too easy like that" growled Dunga. " Boys" thought Jet. " My lady pardon the intrution but that Dunga fellow is a bit, dare I say, naff?" he whispered into Jet's ear. " You know Raven I think your right, he looks strong" she whispered back along with a smile.

" You can go now you know" said Mariam staring at Jet in disgust. "I'm not leaving until Ozuma tells me why he can't fight me like a real blader should!" replied Jet.

Ozuma got up, still not taking his eyes off Jet. " Come with me and I will tell you" said Ozuma." Were coming too" spoke Joseph. " No I want to tell Jet myself, alone, you guys stay here". ordered Ozuma. Ozuma lured Jet out of the warehouse to her house. " Why are we here?" asked Jet confused. " I'm making it more comfortable for the both of us" replied Ozuma smiling behind her back. " I know what you are going to say Raven so I'm saving you the trouble of saying it" thought Jet. " Yes my lady" he thought back.

Jet lead Ozuma into the living room and turned on the fire. " So why did you let me win, again?" asked Jet. " I don't know" shrugged Ozuma. " You do know, I don't know why you didn't put up a good fight, and you lost in front of your team mates" replied Jet. Ozuma slowly walked up to Jet. " It's because I..." he started and broke off by pressing his lips against Jet's and going off into a deep kiss.

Jet pushed him backwards, so that he fell on to the chair. " Is that why? You have a crush on me," said Jet with a disappointment tone in her voice. " Yes I do love you, you're the only girl for me and that's what made me lose in the first place" explained Ozuma.

Jet turned to face the fire. " I can't believe you would lose because you have a crush on me" snapped jet. Ozuma got up and walked over to Jet and put his arms around her _(note: Ozuma is a touch smaller than jet)._ Jet moved her hand to Ozuma's and turned to face him.

* * *

Again i apologise for the lack of description and lack of words etc... I have ICT coursework and i haven't got a flipping clue how to do it but ICT isn't my thing really i had no choice but to take it along with art and Geography.

Review please and i'll try and get the next one up as soon as poss

Thank you.


End file.
